


Jeric Drabble 4

by Dylkntz



Series: BMW and GMW Drabbles [4]
Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Abandonment Issues, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: quit it or i’ll bite.
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Series: BMW and GMW Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050638
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Jeric Drabble 4

Jack loved Eric. He loved him with his whole heart. He loved the way he fawned over every animal that they passed on the streets, he loved the way Eric would randomly start quoting shakespeare, and even though if asked he’d deny it Jack even loved his stupid word of the day calendar. 

Another thing that Jack absolutely adored was waking up, and knowing that Eric would be laying there right next to him. 

Eric had started crashing with Jack after the nightmares started. Jack’s nightmares more specifically. After two months of being awoken by Jack’s panic attacks and screams, Eric finally decided to stay with him through the night. 

Not that Jack minded, he actually preferred waking up to Erics worried face, then waking up alone and in the dark. But he still felt guilty that Eric had dropped everything to make sure Jack was alright. 

“ _Jacky_ ,” Eric groaned, shifting a bit closer to Jack, “go back to sleep.” 

Jack chuckled, lightly brushing hair out of Eric face, “How did you know I was up?” 

“‘M physic.” Eric grumbled, falling back asleep already. Jack had always admired how quickly Eric could fall asleep compared to Jack. All Eric need was something he could rest his head on, hell sometimes he didn’t even need that, while it was like Jack need a sacrifice to a god. 

Eric groaned again, propping himself up on an elbow, “Go to _sleep_.” He dragged out the last word, emphasizing it by dragging his fingers over Jack’s face. 

“Quit it, or I’ll bite.” Jack threatened, and Eric wiggled his eyebrows. Jack blushed, pushing Eric halfheartedly, “Not in that way!” 

Eric just smirked, and laid back down, bringing Jack with him. “You’re so _warm_ , are you sick?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Ok.” 

They both just laid there in silence, before Eric once again started to drift off the sleep. Jack however wasn’t so lucky. He was still awake when the sun started to rise. Admiring how the sun beams reflected on Eric’s skin, Jack gently ran his fingers through Eric’s hair.

It hurt how close they were right now, physically and relationship wise, and yet Jack still couldn’t bring himself to let his guard down fully. Eric had proved time and time again that he would do anything for Jack. 

Yet Jack still worried he’d wake up one day and Eric would be gone. Or that Jack would finally let his guard down and tell Eric how he felt, and Eric would dismiss him, or look at him differently. 

“I can feel you staring at me Jack.” Eric said, opening his eyes slightly. Jack didn’t say anything, and just went back to running his fingers through Eric’s hair. 

Eric allowed him to for a while, before gently grabbing his wrist. “What’s going on?” Jack just hummed, and Eric let go, sighing, “ _Jacky_.” 

“I’m fine.” said Jack, and Eric sighed, before grabbing Jack’s chin and tilting it slightly so Jack would meet Eric’s eyes. Jack felt his face heat up, and he softly cleared his throat. “I’m just thinking Eric.” 

“About what?” Eric asked, raising an eyebrow, and Jack mentally cursed past Jack for allowing Eric to share his bed. 

Eric brushed his thumb over Jack’s lips, and Jack blurted out, “You.” 

“ _Me_?” Eric said in a low voice, so low that it sounded almost like a whisper, and he brought and hand up to brush his fingers over the base of Jack’s neck, “What about me?” 

Jack felt like he was dreaming. Eric’s face was so close to his that if he moved their lips would almost be touching. Jack, in his weird dream like state, decided to test that theory, by gently moving and pressing his lips to Eric’s. 

When Jack’s brain finally caught up with the rest of his body he panicked, and pulled away. Not believing he had just kissed his best friend. “Eric I-” He tried to apologize, but Eric cut him off with a kiss. Jack gave a surprised yelp before melting into kiss. 

Eric placed his hands on Jack’s hip, and brought him closer to him. Jack wrapped his hands around Eric’s neck deepening the kiss, and Eric gave his hip a gentle squeeze. 

Eventually Eric pulled back for air, and just smiled at Jack. Planting a swift kiss behind Jack’s ear, he smiled, “Couldn’t resist my charm huh?” 

“Leave it to you to ruin a moment.” Jack groaned, with no real venom behind his words. 

Eric just smiled, “It’s part of my charm.” 

“Oh yeah,” asked Jack, he leaned in closer to Eric, “Well what else is a part of your charm?” 

Eric’s eyes went wide, and he leaned in to kiss Jack again. Right before he did though Shawn burst into Jack’s room. Both of their heads snapped in his direction. 

Shawn’s eyes were wide, and he was looking between Jack and Eric, “You-…he..I-,” He cleared his throat before backing out of the room, and closing the door behind him. 

Jack and Eric both looked at each other. Before Eric cleared his throat, “Rain check?” 

“Yeah,” Jack sighed, begrudgingly getting out of bed, and opening the door to see Shawn on the phone, waving his hands around like a crazy person. 

“Cory I’m telling you!” He screamed into their phone “They were making out! No why would I make this up?” 

Eric turned to Jack, “I’m gonna kill him.” 

“Go ahead.” 


End file.
